Various piperidinoalkanol derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,217, 4,254,129, and 4,285,957 as compounds useful as antihistamines, antiallergy agents, and bronchodilators. Included within the scope of these generically defined piperidinoalkanols is .alpha.-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4-(hydroxydiphenylmethyl)-1-piperidi nebutanol which is commercially available as a pharmaceutical composition in solid unit dosage form for the treatment of patients with symptoms of seasonal allergic rhinitis.
In general, these piperidinoalkanol derivatives are only minimally soluble in water and therefore the therapeutically inactive ingredients in a pharmaceutical composition containing one or more of these compounds are very important in providing for their efficient and immediate absorption and bioavailability after oral administration.
A novel pharmaceutical composition is now provided which allows efficient and immediate absorption and bioavailability of these compounds after oral administration thereof.